Kung Fu Panda (soundtrack)
Performers ("Kung Fu Fighting") (View full credits) | Release = June 3, 2008 | Recorded = 2008 | Studio = | Length = 60:16 | Label = | Producer = Hans Zimmer John Powell ("Kung Fu Fighting") | Singles = 1. "Kung Fu Fighting" by and Released: Unknown }} Kung Fu Panda is the soundtrack of the film of the same name. It is composed by and and was originally released on June 3, 2008. It won an in the category of "Best Music in an Animated Feature Production" for Hans Zimmer and John Powell.AnnieAwards.org - "36th Annie Awards" The Asian version of the soundtrack includes two more versions of "Kung Fu Fighting", each performed by Korean singer and by Filipino singer . They are played instead of the original version by and in Asian screenings of the film. __TOC__ Track listing Po's day at work |track2 = "Let The Tournament Begin" |length2 = 1:59 |scene2 = Po struggles to gain access to the Palace's tournament |track3 = "Dragon Warrior Is Among Us" |length3 = 2:57 |scene3 = Po is declared the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway |track4 = "Tai Lung Escapes" |length4 = 7:06 |scene4 = Tai Lung escapes from prison |track5 = "Peach Tree Of Wisdom" |length5 = 1:53 |scene5 = Po and Oogway talk under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom |track6 = "Accu-flashback" |length6 = 4:05 |scene6 = Tigress narrates the story of Shifu and Tai Lung |track7 = "Impersonating Shifu" |length7 = 2:18 |scene7 = Po entertains the Five by imitating Master Shifu |track8 = "The Sacred Pool Of Tears" |length8 = 9:51 |scene8 = Shifu brings Po to the Pool of Sacred Tears Training montage of Po being taught Kung Fu by Shifu Shifu presents Po with the Dragon Scroll Po realizes the secret of the Dragon Scroll |track9 = "Training Po" |length9 = 1:28 |scene9 = The "keep-away" sparring match between Po and Shifu over dumplings |track10 = "The Bridge" |length10 = 3:23 |scene10 = The battle between the Furious Five and Tai Lung on the Thread of Hope |track11 = "Shifu Faces Tai Lung" |length11 = 4:47 |scene11 = The fight between Shifu and Tai Lung |track12 = "The Dragon Scroll" |length12 = 2:31 |scene12 = The "keep-away" battle between Po and Tai Lung over the Dragon Scroll |track13 = "Po vs. Tai Lung" |length13 = 2:41 |scene13 = The final battle between Po and Tai Lung |track14 = "Dragon Warrior Rises" |length14 = 3:22 |scene14 = Po is revealed to be the true Dragon Warrior |track15 = "Panda Po" |length15 = 2:39 |scene15 = Po's theme Played during the credits |track16 = "Oogway Ascends" |length16 = 2:04 |scene16 = Oogway ascending to the Heavens |track17 = "Kung Fu Fighting" |length17 = 2:30 |scene17 = Performed by and Played during film credits |track18 = "Kung Fu Fighting" |length18 = |scene18 = Performed by (East Asian Edition only) |track19 = "Kung Fu Fighting" |length19 = |scene19 = Performed by (East Asian Edition only) |track20 = "Kung Fu Fighting" |length20 = |scene20 = Performed by (Russian Edition only) |total = 60:16 }} Lyrics Kung Fu Fighting Everybody is kung fu fighting, Your mind becomes fast as lightning Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frighting) It's the book of your life that you're writing You're a diamond in the rough, A brilliant ball of clay, You can be a work of art, If you just go all the way, Now what would it take to break? I believe that you can bend, Not only do you have to fight, But you have got to win, Everybody is kung fu fighting, Your mind becomes fast as lightning Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frighting) It's the book of your life that you're writing (life that you're writing) You are a natural, Why is it so hard to see? Maybe its just because, you keep on looking at me The journeys a lonely one, So much more than we know But, sometimes you've got to go Go on and be your own hero. 'Cause everybody is kung fu fighting, (kung fu fighting) Your mind becomes fast as lightning Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frighting) It's the book of your life that you're writing (life that you're writing) You're a diamond in the rough, A brilliant ball of clay, You can be a work of art, If you just go all the way, Now what would it take to break? I believe that you can bend, Not only do you have to fight, But you have got to win, 'Cause everybody is kung fu fighting, (kung fu fighting) Your mind becomes fast as lightning. Although the future is a little bit frightening (a little bit frighting) It's the book of your life that you're writing Accolades Trivia * In preparation for scoring the film, Hans Zimmer visited China in order to absorb the culture, having the privilege of getting to know the as part of his preparation.NationalLedger.com - "The Big Screen Scene" by Marilyn Beck and Stacy Jenel Smith. Published September 18, 2007. Retrieved September 11, 2010. * Zimmer was originally announced as the main composer of the film, but during a test screening, CEO announced that composer would also be contributing to the score. This marked the first collaboration in eight years for the two, who had previously worked together on DreamWorks' and the action thriller . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Panda Po - 15 KFP soundtrack|"Panda Po" Oogway Ascends - 16 KFP soundtrack|"Oogway Ascends" Kung Fu Fighting Music Video - Cee-Lo Green, Jack Black|"Kung Fu Fighting" music video performed by and View more... See also * Full video playlist References External links * * Kung Fu Panda soundtrack at Site navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Soundtracks